banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit
Hit & Run is a robot entered in Banter Wars Series 2.5 built by YouTuber Mystrsyko, well-known in the community for his sarcastic, hilarious, and profanity-laced reviews of robotic combat shows. Even though it was notable for being the first robot ever on Banter Wars to catch fire, it was still retired after Series 2.5 after Mystrsyko was disappointed with it, and was replaced for Series 3 onwards with Hook Echo. Design Hit & Run is a large box-shaped robot with four giant wheels made from discs and ice picks. These function both as the robot's drive wheels and its weapon. To attack opponents, Hit & Run's strategy is to drive over the top of other robots, causing damage from above as it does so, similar to that of Ginsu from BattleBots and Saw Point from Robot Wars. It is invertible, and has spikes on the wheels to prevent it from becoming stuck on its side, and so that way Hit & Run can also function as a sit-and-spin robot. However, it is quite uncontrollable which was the main reason why it lost all of its battles. Robot History Series 2.5 Hit & Run was entered into four competitions in Banter Wars Series 2.5 - Wiki Wars, New Blood, Sumo, and King of the Hill. It was also entered into Series 3 originally, unchanged from its 2.5 form, but has since been withdrawn. Hit & Run made its Banter Wars debut in the first episode of Series 2.5. It had two of its wheels torn off and then caught fire in a losing effort against Carnival Crusher in the Wiki Wars competition. It made its next appearance in the first of the New Blood battles, getting pushed around the arena and eventually eliminated by Green Reaper. In the Sumo competition it was one of three robots to drive themselves off the platform under their own power. Finally, in the King of the Hill competition, Hit & Run spent most of the battle tumbling around the arena unable to navigate the sloped arena floor. Friendly In the fourth Banter Wars Friendly battle, Hit & Run competed against The Dishes, Dinistrio, and Shin Botherer. It was eliminated after driving itself into the arena pit. Series 2.75 In the first episode of the unofficial Series 2.75, Hit & Run fought IRL robot Ginsu from Battlebots, winning on a judge's decision. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 0^ * Losses: 5 ^Series 2.75 fights do not count towards official records. Series Record * Series 1-2: Did not enter * Series 2.5: Wiki Wars, New Blood, King of the Hill, Sumo * Series 2.75: Banter Wars vs IRL * Series 3: Entered, then withdrawn and replaced with Hook Echo Trivia *Hit & Run was designed in 2005 based on the real life robot Ginsu. *The original name for Hit & Run was "Hit & Run II" as it was the second version of the robot. Builder Mystrsyko dropped the "II" from the name and redesigned the robot's skin specifically for entry into Banter Wars. *Originally entered into Series 3, Hit & Run was then withdrawn after its poor performances in the Series 2.5 events. It was replaced by Hook Echo. *With 5 losses without a win, Hit and Run is the worst performing robot on Banter Wars. *Hit & Run is the only Banter Wars competitor to have been made into an actual Combat Robot with Mystrsyko revealing he built it on September, 28, 2018 for the second series of Twopennymilk's Antweight Anarchy. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Debut in Series 2.5 Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:American Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that never made it past round 1 Category:Robots to have driven into the pit Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons